Someday
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Rory wasn't sure what to  think when it came Tristan and the night they had spent together. She thought that since he finally got what he wanted that he wouldn't want her anymore so she spent weeks ignoring him. Will Tristan make her see he wants her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So after I get this posted I have one more GG story to post and then a crossover... LOL... I really do love my kids... * clears throat * Anyways the whole point of me writing this story apparently is I have unresolved issues from years and years ago... * glares at Cass and Cuteass * Thanks to the two who pointed this out last night... * mutters * dang psych degrees and dang psych courses... * clears thorat * Okay I'm done venting now... No I would have wrote this story anyways because not only did my genius of a ten year old like the idea and dared me to do it my muse Phoenix wouldn't quit nagging me until I typed it... So with all that being said on to the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

Rory sighed as she opened up her locker. She wasn't even sure why she was getting in her locker since it was the end of the day and she already had the books that she needed to take home with her. She was tired and she was feeling sick again and she wasn't sure why. She slammed her locker shut and leaned her head against it.

When she turned away from her locker her eyes met Tristan's and she saw the look he was giving her. She blushed and saw him slightly smirk but she ignored it. She saw that he excused himself from the guys that he was talking to as she started walking down the hall. She knew that he was going to follow her and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She hasn't really talked much to him in the last eight weeks and she knew why that was.

She knew that she couldn't keep avoiding him but she just wasn't sure what to say to him. She wasn't sure what she felt. Well yes she was but she didn't want to admit it to herself let alone to him. She sighed again as she continued walking because it was getting harder and harder not to go up to him and say something. It was getting harder and harder not to go up to him and do something she knew could only lead to trouble.

She didn't even make it halfway down the hallway before her arm was grabbed lightly and she was pulled into a classroom. She knew that she didn't even have to look to see who had done it because she knew his touch now. She closed her eyes as she was pushed gently up against the door that had been shut because if she looked into his eyes she knew that all of her resolve would go out the window and she would do something stupid.

Her eyes flew open when she felt the gently touch on her cheek and then she was looking into Tristan's blue eyes. She felt herself getting lost in his eyes and she wasn't sure what to feel or think about that fact. She wasn't sure what to think or feel when he bent his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Soon though all thoughts fled from her head as she let herself feel and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back just as fiercely as he was kissing her.

She couldn't stop the moan from escaping from her mouth as she felt his tongue battling hers for control but she finally let him have control of the kiss. Part of her knew that this was wrong but the other part of her knew that nothing has ever felt as right to her as this was feeling.

Tristan groaned into Rory's mouth as he finally felt what he has been wanting to feel again for these past eight weeks. He couldn't believe that after eight weeks of basically ignoring him that she was finally back in his arms. He broke the kiss when he needed to finally breathe but he placed his forehead on hers and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "Why have you been ignoring me and avoiding me for the last eight weeks Mary?"

Rory sighed and with her arms still around Tristan's neck she placed her head on his shoulder and whispered "Because I wasn't sure what that night meant to you Tristan. I wasn't sure of what I was feeling and thinking myself. I needed time to come to terms with what happened."

Tristan's eyes widened as he looked into Rory's arms and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him. "Mare I thought I told you that I didn't want it to be a one time thing. God woman I've spent the last two years trying to get you to go out with me. I've spent the last two years chasing you. Why did you think that I wouldn't want more than that one time?"

Rory looked into Tristan's eyes and saw the confusion he felt and she sighed again. "I wasn't sure if it was the thrill of the chase for you. You have to admit Tristan that when it comes to the girls in this school you have made out with most of them."

Tristan couldn't help but smirk. "Have you ever noticed me making out with them Mary when I didn't know that you were around? If you actually think about it Mare the only time you saw me making out with someone was when I knew you were around or when I knew you would be going to your locker. I was doing it so that I could hopefully make you jealous enough to do something about it. All those girls Mare don't compare to you."

Rory's eyes widened at Tristan's confession and then her heart started pounding in her chest. As she thought about he said she knew it to be the truth. She had seen dozens of times when he had pushed a girl off of him without him being aware she was even near. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips across his.

"Well I didn't know that Tristan. I know that we need to talk but it will have to wait because I have a bus to catch. I promise not to avoid you or ignore you anymore." Rory finally said.

Tristan shook his head. "You're not riding the bus Mare. Let me take you home. I've missed you these last eight weeks and I need some time with you. Please?"

Rory thought about it for a minute and then finally nodded. She wanted some time with him to and him giving her a ride home would do just that. She knew that they still had a lot to talk about but she also knew that nothing had to be decided today now that they both finally knew well kind of knew where the other one stood. "Okay Tristan you can take me home."

Tristan smirked. "Of course I can. Do you really think you could say no to me Mare? I mean come on after all I am the King of Chilton and God like."

Rory laughed. "Okay reign in the cockiness or I will take the bus home."

Tristan laughed and gave Rory one last kiss before opening up the classroom door that they were in and walking out it with his arm firmly around her waist. He saw the shocked stares but he ignored them. Right now he didn't care about what other people thought. He only cared about what his Mary was thinking.

Rory was back to feeling sick again and as soon as they passed someone that had some kind of sandwhich in their hand Rory looked at Tristan and then slapped a hand over her mouth and ran towards the nearest bathroom. She barely made it into a stall before she was throwing up. She heard the bathroom door open but didn't think anything of it. She really didn't care who was coming in because she couldn't quit getting sick.

Tristan watched in shock as Rory ran away from him but when he saw her run into the bathroom he overcame his shock and followed her. He wasn't sure why but he felt as if she needed him. Even though he knew he shouldn't he still pushed open the girls bathroom door and walked in. He heard her getting sick and he walked quickly over to the stall where he could see her feet at and pushed it open. He grabbed her hair and held it back as she continued to get sick.

Once he was sure she was done getting sick he helped her to stand up and walked her over to the sinks and let her run the water while he got her some paper towels. After she was done washing her hands and whatever else it was she was doing he gave her the paper towels and waited on her to dry her hands. "Are you okay Mare?"

Rory looked up in shock at hearing Tristan's voice. On some level she had known it was him that had helped her but she was still shocked. "Tristan what are you doing in here? This is the girls bathroom."

Tristan laughed and then smirked. "I know that it's the girls bathroom but I got worried when you took off running. Are you sick?"

Rory sighed. "I don't know what I am Tristan. All I know is that for the last week or two I have been feeling sick. Can you take me home now? I have a headache."

Tristan frowned at what Rory had said because he was trying to remember something important but it wouldn't come to him right then. He knew that it would come to him later so he nodded. "Yes, Mary I will take you home right now."

Rory smiled at him and kissed his cheek. The smile grew wider on her face when he placed his arm around her waist and led her out of the bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief when nobody was in the hallway. She gave him another smile when he helped her into his car before going around and getting in on the driver's side and then she closed her eyes. She felt him take one of her hands in his after he started driving but she couldn't get her eyes to open up. She was just too tired.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thank you all for the reviews for the first chapter... I guess you all really do like this story... LOL... Onto the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

Tristan kept looking over at Rory as he drove towards Stars Hollow. He was really worried about her because it seemed like every time he looked over at her she was even more pale than the time before. He squeezed her hand and when he didn't get a squeeze back from her he chanced another look over at her. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he realized that she was asleep. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked even while she was sleeping.

He turned his eyes back towards the road and shook his head clear. He wasn't use to all the thoughts and feelings he's been having lately. He wasn't sure if he would ever get use to all the thoughts and feelings that he's been having. What he did know though was that he wanted to try a relationship with his Mary. He wasn't sure if he would be any good at it but he knew that he had to try because she was all he thought about night and day for the last eight weeks. Hell if he was going to be honest with himself his Mary was all he thought about night and day ever since he had met her. He wasn't sure what it was about her that drew him to her but something drew him to her like a moth is drawn to a flame.

He thanked God that he knew where she lived at because he didn't want to have to wake her up just yet. As he stole another look at her sleeping figure he admitted that it looked as if she needed the sleep. He would let her sleep until he pulled up in front of her house. He knew that she would probably be angry at him for letting her sleep but he didn't care. He could take her anger as long as she was okay.

As he entered Stars Hollow he couldn't help but smile. He really did like the small town. He liked how everyone knew each others names and how they all looked out for one another. He knew that Rory would probably want a coffee so he drove to Luke's and once he found a parking space he looked over at Rory and decided to let her sleep while he ran in for a cup of coffee for her. He took his keys out of the ignition and then quickly got out of his car and made his way into Luke's. Usually he was apprehensive about going into Luke's but today he wasn't going to let that affect him.

He pulled open the door and walked inside. He saw Luke and his nephew both look at him in surprise and he gave them a smile as he headed towards the counter. "Hey Luke and hey Jess. Can I get a cup of coffee to go please?"

Luke lifted an eyebrow at Tristan and said "What brings you here?"

Tristan sighed and looked out towards his car and once he saw that Rory was still asleep in the passenger seat he turned back towards Luke and Jess. "I brought Rory home because I didn't think that she should be riding the bus since she got sick. She's actually out in my car right now asleep and I figured she could probably use a cup of coffee."

Luke looked out the window of his diner and saw that Rory was indeed asleep in the passenger side seat of Tristan's car and then he looked back at Tristan. "Is she okay?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really sure if she is okay or not. She looked pale all day today to me but the first time I asked her if she was okay she said she was fine. Then again not even five minutes later she was running into the girls bathroom and getting sick. She looks like she hasn't been sleeping."

Luke nodded as he filled up a to go cup with coffee. "Do I need to send Jess over to stay with her until Lorelai gets off of work? If she's sick she doesn't need to be alone."

Tristan shook his head as he pulled out his wallet. "No I will stay with her. We have some things to discuss anyways."

At this both Jess and Luke raised an eyebrow and Luke said "Put your wallet away Tristan. You know I'm not going to let you pay for the coffee. You really do need to quit trying to pay for it every single time you come in here. Well if you need anything or Rory does give me a call. I'll send Jess over later with some soup."

Tristan nodded and put his wallet back in his pocket before he took the to go cup that Luke was holding out to him. "I'll call you if we need anything. Give us about an hour before you send anything over. If she doesn't wake up when I get to her house I'll carry her in and then wake her up."

This time it was Jess who nodded before looking back out the window and then back at Tristan. "Actually it looks like she is starting to wake up now so you may want to get back out there before she freaks. I will bring you both over something to eat later on."

Tristan smiled and nodded his thanks to both Luke and Jess and then turned and walked out of the Diner. He could feel both of their eyes on him but he didn't let it bother him. All he cared about was making sure that Rory was alright. All he cared about was getting back to the girl he had left in his car. As he passed the passenger side of his car he looked in and smiled when he saw that Rory was indeed starting to wake up. He walked around the front of his car and quickly opened up his car door and got in and closed it.

He looked over at Rory and saw her looking at him in confusion so he gave her a slight smile. "I figured that you would be wanting some coffee when you woke up so instead of going straight to your house I stopped at Luke's first. So here is your coffee and Luke will be sending Jess by later with some soup for you to eat."

Rory smiled softly at Tristan and took the coffee from his hand and she whispered "Thank you Tristan you didn't have to do that."

After starting his car back up Tristan looked over at Rory and smiled. "I know that I didn't have to but I wanted to. Now lets get you home."

Rory smiled and nodded and watched Tristan as he drove from Luke's to her house. She couldn't believe how sweet and caring he was being towards her but she wasn't going to question it either. She knew that they both still needed to sit down and talk and she knew that they probably would once they got to her house and she was surprised to find out that she wasn't nervous as she thought she would be for this particular talk.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... Now onto the next one!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG... * mutters * I don't even own my brain right now...

After pulling up to Rory's house and shutting off the car Tristan quickly got out and went around the back of his car to the passenger side. He opened up the door and then helped Rory get out of the car. He smiled at her once she was standing beside him and when she smiled back he couldn't stop himself from bending his head and giving her a quick feather light kiss. "Why don't you take your coffee and go on towards the house. I'll grab your stuff and be right behind you in a minute."

Rory smiled and nodded and then made her way towards the front door. She had to make sure that to walk slow because for some reason she was feeling light headed and dizzy. By the time she actually made it to the door and opened it Tristan was right behind her. She didn't need the hand on her back that he put there to guide her in to know that he was right behind her. She knew the second he stepped up right behind her because of his smell and not in a bad way. She always knew when he was near before he said anything or touched her in any way, shape or form because of his scent. "Go ahead and sit down on the couch Tris. I need to go change real quick."

Tristan nodded but stayed standing until he made sure that Rory was steady on her feet. When he was walking behind her after getting her book bag he had seen that she was a little unsteady so he hurried up. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her but he didn't want her falling and hurting herself. Once she was out of his sight he made his way to the couch and sat down on it. He kept his ears tuned for any sound she made so that he would know if she needed help or not.

He wasn't use to caring this much about a person but he wasn't going to ignore it either. He would learn to live with how he felt. He would rather feel what he was feeling now than the feeling he had been feeling all of his life before Rory came into it. He smiled as he thought about how much she has changed him without even knowing it. He would be anything she wanted him to be as long as he could be in her life. He didn't want to lose her over anything especially since they had just started being friends of a sort. When he heard her footsteps coming towards him he turned his head and when he saw her in jeans and a t-shirt he couldn't stop himself from smiling. "How are you feeling now Mary?"

Rory smiled slightly and made her way over to the couch. She took the hand that Tristan held out to her and let him pull her down next to him on the couch. "I'm feeling a little better. I don't know why I got sick earlier. I had been feeling fine beside the headache. Thank you for bringing me home. I don't think I would have survived the trip on the bus."

Tristan smirked. "You wouldn't have been riding the bus for these last eight weeks if only you would have talked to me. God when you started ignoring me and avoiding me I felt as if I had done something wrong."

Rory shook her head. "It wasn't you at all Tristan. I needed time to come to terms with what we did. I wasn't sure what I was feeling or thinking so I needed time. I'm sorry that I made you feel as if you had done anything wrong. God Tristan if you had done anything more right than you did that night I don't think I'd be sitting here next to you talking to you. I think about what we did every day and every night. I remember the way you kissed me. I remember the way you touched me. I remember the way you loved me that night. I remember every second of what we did together. I relive it daily in my head. You made me feel things I didn't know I could feel. I mean I thought that kissing Dean was good but kissing you made me feel a million times more than I ever felt when Dean kissed me."

Tristan's heart sped up at Rory's confession and he saw the sincerity in her eyes of what she was saying. He took one of her hands in his and smiled. "Mare I'm not good about talking about how I feel but I'll give it a try. I loved what we did that night eight weeks ago. I love the way you felt under me, on me and all around me. You made me feel like I was the only man for you. You made me happier than I have been in years. Anytime I look at you my heart speeds up. Anytime I see you smile my breath catches in my throat. Anytime you walk into a room you light it up for me. I'll be honest with you Mare, Summer was my only serious relationship if you can call what we had a serious relationship. Now I'm not sure how to make this clear to you but I'm going to try to anyways. I want you Rory and I don't mean I just want you sexually. I want to talk to you. I want to go out on dates with you. I want to have the right to hold your hand at school. I want the right to kiss you. I want the right to hold you. I want everything with you Mare. You're not just another notch on my bed post. I want everything with you including you being my girlfriend."

Rory saw the truth shining in Tristan's eyes and she smiled even as she blushed at what he said. "I want that too Tristan. That's all I thought about these past eight weeks. It killed me to not call you or to come up to you at school but I wanted no I needed to make sure that I was what you want. Can I ask a question about that night eight weeks ago Tris?"

Tristan couldn't stop the big smile from spreading across his face as he realized that Rory was telling him yes to being his girlfriend. "You can ask anything you need or want to Mare. You don't have to ask me if you can."

Rory nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out and felt the blush rise on her cheeks as she said "Did you use a condom the night we made love?"

Tristan's mouth dropped open in shock as he realized that he didn't think about protection that night. He had wanted Rory for a long time and it totally slipped his mind. "Oh my God I'm sorry Mare no I didn't."

Rory sighed and nodded and then stood back up. "Alright then I know what I have to do. Will you excuse me for a minute Tristan? I'm going to go take the pregnancy test I bought a week ago."

Tristan's eyes widened at what Rory said and he nodded his head. He watched in concern as she disappeared around the corner. He sat back with a groan and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten protection. He never forgot protection. As he thought about that he realized that just showed him even more that he was meant to be with Rory because no matter how hot he got with a girl he always remembered the protection. He was worried about the test but he knew that no matter what it showed that he would be there to support Rory. He wouldn't let her go through anything alone even if she wasn't pregnant.

He wasn't sure how long he sat like he was on the couch but he heard Rory come back out and he looked at her and said "Well?"

Rory looked at Tristan and said "I'm..."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I know a lot of you want to kill me for the cliffy of the last chapter so here is the next chapter... Enjoy! LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG

Rory looked at Tristan and said "I'm pregnant."

Tristan's mouth dropped open in shock and then he stood up and walked over to Rory. "It'll be okay Mare."

Rory shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "How will it be okay Tristan? We're seniors in high school and we're going to be parents. Well I'm going to be a parent. You don't have to be if you don't want to be."

Tristan's lips went into a firm line and he shook his head and glared at Mary. "I can't believe you just said that Rory. Did nothing I say make it through that thick head of yours? Let me see if I can make this clear to you. I'm in this for the long haul. I'm not going to fight with you Rory. I'm not going to yell at you or anything. Everything I said earlier was the truth and nothing but the truth. I want you Rory and I want our baby. Now I'll leave you alone so that you can decide what you want to do."

He pulled Rory into his arms and gave her a quick kiss and then let go of her. As much as he loved Rory and wanted to be there with her right now he knew that if he didn't go he would say something that he would regret. He grabbed his jacket off of the couch and headed towards the door.

Rory watched in shock as Tristan walked away from her and when he opened up the door she said "Tristan wait don't go."

Tristan turned his head and looked in Rory's eyes. He saw fear and pain and them but he was still angry at what she said. He knew that if he gave into her that he would end up saying something that he couldn't take back and something that he would regret. "I love you Rory and I've never said those words to another girl. I want to stay here with you I really do but I'm upset and if I stay then I'll say I'll regret. I just need to go out for a little bit and clear my head. I'll be back. I promise."

Rory nodded and sighed because she knew that he was right. "Just be careful please. You're upset and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Tristan try to smile but failed and said "I'll be okay Mare. I'll be back before you can even miss me."

Rory watched in silence as Tristan walked out her front door. She knew that what he said was the truth and she knew that he was upset. She also knew that Tristan being Tristan wouldn't admit that he had tears in his eyes. She slowly walked to her front door and opened it up just in time to see him get in his car. She couldn't help but stare at him even as she was yelling at herself in her mind.

She knew even before she had said what she said earlier that he would be by her side. She wasn't sure why she had even said it other than the fact that she was scared. She was scared of how she felt about him. She was scared that he would leave her even when she had seen the truth in his eyes as he spoke to her. Most of all she was scared that once she started showing that he wouldn't want her sexually and that thought killed her. She came out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crash.

She ran out of her house and into the front yard and her mouth dropped open when she saw Tristan's car. Her heart started beating wildly in her chest as she ran towards his car. She kept repeating his name in her head because anytime she tried to open her mouth nothing came out. As she finally reached his car and she looked in she paled and finally yelled "TRISTAN!"

She heard other people shouting but she couldn't tell how close or how far they were. She couldn't take her eyes off of the still form that was Tristan. When she felt someone touch her shoulder she whipped her head around and saw Dean standing beside her. She saw the cut on his head and that is when she finally looked at the other car involved in the crash. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw that it was Dean's truck and she looked back at him. She saw the look in her eyes and she somehow knew that the accident wasn't an accident at all. "What the hell Dean?"

Dean looked at Rory and tried to keep the smug look off of his face. "I didn't mean to hit him Rory."

Rory shook her head and pushed his hand away from her shoulder and stepped back towards the car. She saw that Kirk and even Luke were right there and trying to get Tristan out of the car. She heard the sirens and knew that someone had finally called 911. She just hoped that Tristan was alright. When she saw that he hadn't moved yet she started to get even more worried. She sent up a quick prayer that he would be alright. She knew that if he wasn't okay that she would not only blame Dean for the accident but herself as well since it was her words to him that had caused him to need to leave.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder again she turned around expecting to see Dean but instead she saw Jess and the look of concern in his eyes is what finally broke her composure. She sank down to the ground and started sobbing. "He has to be okay."

Jess kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder. "He's a tough one Ror. He'll be okay."

When she heard someone scoff her eyes shot up to Dean who was back to standing beside her and she screamed "YOU HURT THE FATHER OF MY BABY!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas all...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

When she heard someone scoff her eyes shot up to Dean who was back to standing beside her and she screamed "YOU HURT THE FATHER OF MY BABY!"

Dean's mouth dropped open in shock and he said "What do you mean the father of your baby?"

Rory swallowed hard as she realized what she said but she took in a deep breath and let it out. "I meant exactly what I said Dean. Tristan is the father of my baby. We just found out that I am pregnant. How in the hell could you have hit him?"

Dean glared at Rory and said "You little slut! I should have known that you would sleep with him and not me. As for me hitting him it was an accident!"

Rory shook her head and let Jess help her stand up and then she got in Dean's face. "It wasn't an accident Dean. I know it wasn't an accident because of the look you had on your face when I first saw you and figured out that it was you who had hit him. Plus there isn't any skid marks so you didn't even try to stop so that you wouldn't hit him! WHT IN THE HELL DID YOU HIT HIM?"

Jess was shocked at what he had heard Rory say but he overcame his shock and got angry when he heard Dean say "I hit him because he doesn't deserve you. You should be with me and not him! I love you he doesn't!"

Jess took a step towards Dean and growled "You selfish little bastard. If you loved her then you would let her be happy instead of making her life hell! Do you think I don't see you following her every where she goes? If anything happens to Rory I'll make sure that you pay."

Luke who had heard the entire exchange walked over to the group after leaving the medics to load Tristan onto the stretcher and said "Dean you do realize you just admitted that the accident wasn't an accident at all and you will be charged. I'll make sure that Tristan doesn't think about trying to make sure the charges are dropped. You went to far this time."

He looked over Jess's shoulder at an officer and nodded letting the officer know he could take Dean and then he turned back towards Rory and said "I'll call your Mom but you do realize you're going to have to tell her that you're pregnant? Why don't you ride to the hospital with Tristan and we'll meet you there? I'm pretty sure he's okay besides a concussion and a couple broken ribs."

Rory nodded and gave a hug to Jess and Luke and said "Thank you both."

They both nodded and Jess said "Go with Tristan, Ror. We'll follow behind you. If you need anything before we get to the hospital give me a call."

Rory smiled and nodded and ran over to the ambulance and looked at one of the paramedics and said "Can I ride with him please?"

Tristan who had just regained consciousness heard Rory's voice and he said "Please let her ride with me."

The medic nodded and helped Rory into the back of the ambulance before he got in and shut the doors. Soon they were on the way to the hospital.

Rory looked down at Tristan and said "I'm so sorry that you got hurt. It's all my fault."

Tristan shifted a little and moved his head and bit back the groan of pain as he grasped one of Rory's hands in his. He saw the tears in her eyes and his heart broke a little. "Mary this is not your fault. I heard what Dean said. You are in no way, shape or form responsible for what he did Mare. I don't blame you at all so don't you be blaming yourself. I love you Mare and nothing that happened today has changed that and nothing ever will."

Rory smiled slightly through her tears. "I love you too Tristan and I think you're going to make a wonderful father. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I know that you would never leave me to go through this alone. I was just scared and I lashed out."

Tristan smiled softly and once again moved his head but he couldn't contain the groan of pain that time. When he saw Rory's eyes get wide and saw her looking at him frantically he squeezed her hand. "Hey now I'm okay. I'm still in one piece even if I am battered some. My head hurts and so does my side but I will be just fine. Quit looking as if it is the end of the world."

Rory nodded but when she tried to smile it came out a grimace and she looked at the medic and said "How is he really doing?"

The medic looked up from what he was doing and gave Rory a small smile. "He most likely has a concussion, some broken ribs and he also has a broken leg. All in all I say that he is one pretty lucky boy."

Rory let out a relieved sigh and closed her eyes. Her heart was finally slowing back to normal from the rapid beating that it had been doing. She was just glad that Tristan was alive and for the most part okay. She knew that he would be in pain for a while but she silently promised herself that she would do whatever she could to help him through the pain. She silently promised herself that she would do anything and everything that she could to make up for the hastily spoken words she said earlier. She knew how much she had hurt Tristan with her words and she hated herself for it.

She opened her eyes back up and smiled when she saw Tristan looking at her in concern. She shook her head and let out a small chuckle. She couldn't believe he was the one hurt yet he was more concerned about her than himself. Although she knew that was the kind of boy he was. She smiled as she thought about the fact that she was the only one who really knew this side of him.

She took a deep breath in and let it out and looked him right in the eyes as she squeezed his hand and whispered "I love you Tristan."

She saw him grin but before he could say anything the ambulance pulled up to the hospital and soon they were unloading him and taking him into the Emergency Room. She followed behind the stretcher and then made her way out to the waiting room after a Nurse told her she would have to sit out there and wait. She found a seat and sat down with her eyes glued to the double doors. She just hoped that she didn't have too long to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter... This chapter will be short but I want to show Rory's thoughts and feelings as well as Tristan's thoughts and feelings... This chapter will have no dialogue in it... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG

Rory couldn't believe that Dean had actually hit Tristan with his truck. She had no doubt in her mind that he did it on purpose but she wondered if it could be proven. As she looked at Tristan lying on the stretcher with his eyes shut her blood boiled. She couldn't believe how much she hated Dean at that second. She wasn't a person who hated anyone but right now she really did hate Dean with everything inside of her.

When she heard Tristan groan in pain her heart broke a little. When she had told him earlier that she loved him she had meant it. She had thought that she had loved Dean but now she knew that she hadn't because what she felt for Tristan was a million times stronger than anything she had ever felt for Dean. As she took in his blond hair and his blue eyes she couldn't help but wonder if their child would look like him. She actually hoped that they had a little boy that was the spitting image of Tristan.

She knew that by now Luke had probably called her Mother and told her what had happened. She could only hope that Lorelai didn't go looking for Dean before coming to the hospital because she knew that Dean would tell her Mom before she got the chance to. She also knew that her Mom was going to be upset with her but she also knew that her Mom would support her. She just hoped that her Mom wouldn't ban her from seeing Tristan because she knew that if her Mom did then she would see Tristan anyways because now that they were finally together she wasn't going to lose him in any way, shape or form.

She was still blaming herself for Tristan being hurt but logically she knew it wasn't her fault but right now her head wasn't listening to what her heart was saying. She also knew that Tristan didn't blame her but she couldn't help but wonder how he couldn't not blame her because the way she saw it if she and him weren't together then Dean wouldn't have done what he did. She sighed and bent her head and brushed her lips gently across Tristan's head and she smiled when she was rewarded with him opening up his eyes and smiling at her. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have him and how much she loved him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When he felt her lips on his head Tristan opened up his eyes and smiled at her. His heart started beating faster when he saw the smile on her lips. He loved his Mary with everything in his heart, body and soul and he would always love her. He could tell by her eyes that she was still blaming herself so he gently squeezed her hand letting her know that he didn't blame her in any way, shape or form.

As his eyes took in her face he couldn't help but wonder if they would have a beautiful baby girl with brown hair and blue eyes. He wanted a miniture replica of the girl he loved with his whole heart. However even if they didn't have a daughter he would be happy with whatever they had. He still couldn't believe that they were going to be parents.

He knew that they were young but he also knew that they could be parents. He knew that he would make sure to show his daughter or son the love his parents never really showed him. He vowed that he would be there for Rory every single step of the way during her pregnancy. He wanted to make sure that she knew he wasn't going anywhere and that he wanted her and their baby. He couldn't stop the smile from getting bigger as his head repeated their baby.

He wanted nothing more in that second than to pull Rory into his arms and kiss her senseless but he knew that he couldn't. Well he could but he knew that it would cause him pain and it would probably make Rory mad that he injured himself even more just to kiss her so he settled for lifting her hand to his mouth and brushing his lips across her hand. When he saw her smile he smirked and gave a wink to her and then he chuckled when he saw her blush. He couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest guy in the world because Rory loved him just like he loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews the previous chapter... Now I know you all are waiting on Lorelai's response to finding out Rory is pregnant and you will have it some what in this chapter but not in dialogue... You see Luke slipped up when he called Lorelai to tell her about the accident... So this chapter is on Lorelai's thoughts and feelings... The next chapter will have Lorelai talking to Rory and to Tristan... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lorelai drove towards the hospital with a million and one thoughts racing through her head. She couldn't believe that her seventeen year old daughter was pregnant. She wanted to scream and shout but she knew that it wouldn't do any good. If she was being honest with herself she would admit that she knew that Rory was pregnant even before Luke let it slip when he called to tell her that Rory was riding in the ambulance with Tristan who had been hit by Dean in a car accident.

She slammed her hand onto the steering wheel and swore even though she knew that it wouldn't change anything. She wasn't sure how she felt about Rory being pregnant. She knew that even if she was pissed that she really had no right to talk because she herself had actually been a year younger when she had become pregnant with Rory. She also knew that unlike Christopher and her that Tristan and Rory would make it together. She had no doubt in her mind that Tristan loved Rory.

She had known over a year ago that the blonde headed teenage boy felt something for Rory. She also knew that Rory felt something for Tristan even if she herself never admitted it or said it out loud. The one thing she knew how to do was read her daughter and she knew right away eight weeks ago that Rory had slept with Tristan without Rory even telling her. Although Rory did finally tell her a week later but she knew that her daughter had to come to terms with what she had done.

She just wished that Rory had come to her sooner. She knew her daughter and she knew that she was probably freaking out and had freaked out. She also knew Tristan well enough to know that he had probably been going on a drive so that he wouldn't say anything to hurt Rory. She sighed as she thought about everything she had learned.

Her blood boiled at the thought of Dean hitting Tristan on purpose but she had no doubt that, that is exactly what he had done. She knew that Dean hated Tristan for a lot of reasons none of which were really valid especially since Dean and Rory have been broken up for a year or so now. She sighed as she thought about what Rory must be going through. She let out a relieved sigh when the hospital came into sight.

After finding a parking spot she took in a deep breath and let it out before opening up her car door. As she walked towards the entrance of the Emergency Room she silently vowed that she would help Rory through this. She vowed that even though she was upset that she wouldn't make Rory feel anything like her own Mother had made her feel when she learned that she was pregnant with Rory. She vowed that she would help both Rory and Tristan and be supportive of their decisions. With those thoughts in her mind she walked through the doors and looked around for her daughter. As soon as she spotted Rory she quickly walked over to her and pulled her into her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow it's been January since I've updated this story! I'm so sorry! *looks ashamed * Unfortunately my muse ran away and then when she came back real life happened! *smirks * But have no fear Phoenix is here! *shakes head * That was my muse not me! *clears throat * Alright on to the new chapter now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"It's alright baby girl. Tristan will be alright." Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear.

Rory pulled back and looked at her Mom ashamed and said "How can you be so calm? I can tell from the look in your eyes that you know that I'm pregnant. How can you not yell at me or hate me?"

Lorelai's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head. "I could never hate you Rory. I love you way too much for that. I can't say that I'm not upset that you're pregnant because I am. However what right do I have to give you hell when I was a year younger than you when I became pregnant with you? We will get through this Rory. You being pregnant doesn't change how I feel about you or about Tristan. I will be there to help you both as much as I can."

Rory looked at her Mom in surprise and then threw her arms back around her and started crying. "I'm so scared. I was so afraid of telling you because I was sure that you would hate me for it. I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good Mom. I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to do this. Most of all I'm scared that Tristan only wants to be with me because of the baby."

This time it was Lorelai who pulled back and looked at Rory. "Sweetheart how could you even think? That boy loves you so much that a blind person could see it Rory. I have wondered why you haven't had him over in the last eight weeks but now I think I know why. You thought that since you slept with him he didn't want you anymore. Honey that couldn't be the farthest thing from the truth. If all he wanted from you was sex he would have pressured you but he waited. He loves you Rory and wants you for you not because you just found out that you two are going to be parents."

Rory blinked once and then blinked again and her mouth gaped open for a few seconds before it snapped shut. "Oh my God I didn't think about that. I'm so damn stupid Mom! It's my fault he was even hit by Dean in the first place."

This time it was Lorelai who blinked and then blinked again as she looked at Rory in astonishment. "This is in no way your fault Rory! You can't blame yourself for Dean hitting Tristan's car. Why in the world would you even blame yourself?"

Rory sighed and looked down at the ground as she whispered just loud enough for Lorelai to hear "He wouldn't have even been in his car if it hadn't been for me. I tried to push him away and got him mad and he didn't want to say something that he would regret. If I would have kept my mouth shut and not tried to push him away he wouldn't be lying back there on a hospital bed!"

Lorelai pulled Rory to her and wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly as she rubbed her back. "Now you listen here daughter of mine. You can't blame yourself for Dean's actions. Yes you tried to push Tristan away but he wasn't letting you. He loves you so damn much that he wanted to get some air so that he wouldn't say something that would hurt you. That right there proves to me just how much he loves you. You will stop blaming yourself because you and I both know that Tristan wouldn't want you to and he would be upset if he knew you were blaming yourself."

Rory sighed. "He already knows I blame myself and he told me not to. I love him so much Mom and it scares me. I thought I loved Dean but what I feel for Tristan is a million times stronger. I need him like I need air to breathe and that truly scares me."

Lorelai smiled as she pulled back to look into Rory's eyes. "Honey that just proves that Tristan is the one for you. Love is scary and love can you hurt you. However when you have the one by your side it makes love so much better. Yes you and Tristan may only be seventeen and only be seniors but you both have good heads on your shoulders. I think you two will be great as parents and I'll be there to help you whenever you need it. Now you need to think positive thoughts. I truly believe that Tristan will be alright so you need to start believing it also. You can't stress so much honey. You don't only have yourself to think about but you have a little one to think about also."

Rory's breath caught in her chest at her Mom's words and then she started to smile. "You're right Mom I do have a little one to think about. My God I realized I was pregnant earlier but I think it's just hitting me even more now. I want him or her to be healthy and I know Tristan does to. You should have seen the look in his eyes when I told him I was pregnant. It was as if I handed him the moon and the stars all at once."

Lorelai chuckled at the picture that Rory had painted for her. "That tells me right there you two will make it. Now lets sit down and wait on the Doctor so that we can go and see my future son in law."

Rory's mouth dropped open in shock. "Mom!"

Lorelai shook her head and laughed. "What? Do you really think that he would be happy just being a father and a boyfriend? Rory I have seen the way he looks at you. He's going to want to marry you. Oh speaking of fathers have you called Tristan's parents yet?"

Rory's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No I didn't think about it."

Lorelai smiled and said "Don't worry about it honey. I called them on the way here. They should be getting here soon. By the way did you know his Mom loves you dearly and has missed you?"

Once again Rory's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at her Mom and shook her head. She knew that Tristan's Mom always sought her out to talk to her when she was around but she had never guessed it was because she had loved her.

* * *

A/N 2: *clears throat* Well now! *snorts* Once again it didn't go as I planned but personally I think I like it better than what I had planned! *laughs* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I can't remember if on the show they ever gave us Tristan's parents names or not so I'm making up my own... I know it's been a while since I've updated but r/l got in the way plus high wind storms and tornado's and I have a broken thumb and can only see out of one eye... I'm not sure how long this chapter will be but I wanted to get it done... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Daniel and Celeste DuGray walked through the doors to the Emergency Room of Hartford Memorial hospital twenty minutes after the phone call from Lorelai. Their eyes scanned the waiting room and when their eyes landed on Lorelai and Rory they quickly made their way over. As they got closer they could tell that Rory had been crying and they wondered why.

As soon as they reached Lorelai and Rory Celeste pulled Rory into a tight hug. "How are you holding up sweetheart?"

Rory hugged Celeste back and then pulled back and said with tears in her eyes "I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Tristan wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for me."

Lorelai sighed and looked at Rory but before she could say anything Celeste shook her head and said "What happened to Tristan is not your fault in any way, shape or form Rory. When your Mom called Daniel and me she told us that it was that ex boyfriend Dean of yours that hit him. If you weren't the one driving the car who hit Tristan how can it be your fault? You need to quit blaming yourself honey because we all know that it wasn't your fault."

Rory shook her head and then looked from Celeste to Daniel and back to Celeste again and cried out "He wouldn't have been driving if I would have kept my mouth shut. If I wouldn't have basically told him that I didn't trust him enough to be there for me or our baby he wouldn't have been driving! Can't you see that this is my fault? Plus Dean hit Tristan on purpose because I won't get back with him."

Celeste and Daniel both gasped and Daniel said "What do you mean yours and Tristan's baby? Are you pregnant Rory?"

Rory sighed and then nodded as she looked down at the floor. "I haven't been feeling well and I've been getting sick a lot especially with the smell of coffee. I took the test earlier after Tristan drove me home from school and it came back positive. Tristan told me he loved me and he would love our baby but I threw his words back in his face because I was scared of not only him loving me but of me loving him and the fact that we're so young yet we're going to be parents."

Celeste and Daniel both wrapped their arms around Rory and Daniel said "Yes you two are young and I may wish that I wasn't going to be a Grandfather this young but Rory you know that you and Tristan aren't alone in this. Celeste and I will help you both in whatever way we can and you know Janlan will also. Regardless of how you reacted to Tristan after you found out him getting hit isn't your fault. If I know my Son and I do pretty damn well I know that he would rather go on a drive than say something that he would regret later on. Plus he would want the time to cool down so he wouldn't hurt you with your words. It doesn't matter why he was driving honey the only thing that matters is that Tristan will be alright. After all he is a DuGray and we're strong."

Rory gave a watery chuckle but before she could say anything Luke who had just walked over to the group with Jesse said "Duke is in custody for right now. I heard him admitting that he caused the wreck on purpose. How is the mommy to be doing?"

Rory looked over at Luke and then surprised him by throwing herself into his arms. "Thank you for being there to help Tristan. I didn't know what to do and I was so scared."

Luke shook his head. "I kind of gotten use to the kid I couldn't have anything happen to him. Plus between him and Jesse I figure they will make sure that Dean doesn't ever get close to you again."

Rory nodded and then pulled out of Luke's arms and hugged Jesse. "Thank you so much for what you did back there. I was losing my mind."

Jesse chuckled and ran his fingers through Rory's hair. "I've come to love you like a Sister Ror. I couldn't let you do anything to harm yourself. I know that you wanted to hurt Dean and so did I but it will be better if we let the police deal with him. You know I never once thought I'd hear myself say something like that."

All the adults laughed and Daniel who looked over at the Emergency Room doors when he heard them open said "Here comes Janlan."

Rory's eyes widened in shock and then she blurted out "Oh God he is going to want to kill Tristan and me."

Daniel chuckled and shook his head. "No he won't want to kill you or Tristan honey. I'm pretty sure my father will have the same thoughts I do on the matter."

Janlan who had walked up as Daniel finished the last part of his statement said "On what matter Son? How is Tristan doing?"

Daniel looked at his Father and smiled. "We don't know anything about Tristan yet. The Doctor should be coming out soon. As for the matter it seems as if you're going to be a Great Grandfather."

Janlan's eyes widened and then he looked at Rory with twinkling eyes. "Did you tame my Grandson then Miss Gilmore?"

Rory blushed and Lorelai said with laughter in her voice "You could say that Janlan. It looks as if you're going to get your wish for our families to be connected."

Janlan nodded and then opened his arms up to Rory. "Well come here girl and give me a hug."

Rory smiled slightly and then walked into Janlan's arms. "Thank you."

Janlan smiled and kissed Rory on the head. "No it is I who should thank you. You brought my Grandson back to the boy he use to be before everything."

Rory blushed again and then said "I didn't do anything."

Janlan shook his head but before he could say anything a voice called out "Family of Tristan DuGray?"

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* The guys typed this up for me before but then they forgot to save it! *shakes head* Luckily I still had it in a notebook! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know that I haven't updated this story in a while but here is a new chapter for you all... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Daniel, Celeste, and Janlan all stepped forward and pulled Rory with them but it was Janlan who said "We are Tristan's family. How is Tristan doing, Doctor?"

The doctor walked over to the group and smiled slightly. "I am Doctor Hannah James and I am the one that saw to Tristan when he was first brought in. Tristan has one broken rib and two cracked ones. His leg is also broken but it is now in a cast. I am going to have him kept overnight so that I can have him monitored because he also has a pretty bad concussion. Is there a Rory Gilmore here? He is asking for her and wanting to know if her and their baby is alright."

Rory blushed but before she could say anything Janlan cut in and said "She is the one standing beside Daniel and I. Doctor James, is there a way you can check to make sure that both her and the baby are alright and that this stress didn't do anything to harm them?"

Doctor James smiled and nodded. "If you all will follow me I will take you to the room I have Tristan in and I can check her over in there. Besides I can do an ultra sound on her to check on the baby. How far along are you, Rory dear?"

Rory blushed again and said "About eight weeks or so."

Doctor James nodded and smiled. "Are you feeling alright? No cramping or bleeding?"

Rory shook her head as he blush deepened causing her mom, Daniel, Celeste, and Janlan to all chuckle. "Other than constantly getting sick I am feeling fine. I am not cramping and no I haven't been bleeding. I only found out today that I am pregnant when I took the home pregnancy test."

Doctor James grinned. "Please call me, Hannah. As for the no cramping that is a good sign. I can do an ultra sound on you and we can see how the baby is doing and determine a due date for you. I would advise you to find an OBGYN if you already do not have one so that they can keep an eye on you. I will also prescribe you some prenatal vitamins as well as anything else I think you will need after I exam you. If you will follow me now I will take you back to see Tristan and to get you into a bed so that I can look you over."

Rory nodded and followed behind Hannah with Daniel, Celeste, Lorelai, and Janlan all walking beside or behind her. When they got to the hospital room that Tristan was in she couldn't help but smile as her eyes landed on him. She ignored everyone and everything else as she hurried to his side and kissed him. "I am so happy that you are alright, Tristan. I don't know what I would have done if you were not okay. I love you."

Tristan smiled and pulled Rory back down and gave her a kiss. "I told you that I was fine, Mary. How are you and the little one doing? Are you alright? I love you too, Rory."

Rory chuckled and shook her head. "Hannah is going to put me in the bed next to you and do an examination to make sure that the baby and I alright."

Tristan nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worrying about what the stress of today has done to you and our baby. I take it our parents and my grandfather know that you are pregnant now?"

Rory blushed and nodded but before she could say anything Celeste said "Yes, Tristan, we know and we already told Rory that we would do anything that we could to help you two out while you go through this. While you both are young it is easy to see that you are meant for each other. So we will do whatever we can to make things easy on you guys as the pregnancy advances."

Tristan grinned and nodded. "I thought you guys would help but I was going to talk to you when you got home this evening. I want to be with Rory. I will not stand for having her away from me every night. I want to go through all of the pregnancy with her."

Lorelai smiled as she bent down and hugged Tristan before helping Rory into the hospital bed that Daniel and Janlan pushed right up beside Tristan's hospital bed. "We will figure something out, Tristan. I must say that I am happy that you want to go through everything with Rory. When I was pregnant with Rory, Chris didn't want to go through any of the pregnancy with me hardly. I am very happy to see that you are not like him at all. I think having you going through every step with Rory will be the one thing that makes anyone and everyone who doubt your guy's relationship see that you two are completely serious and devoted to one another."

Daniel nodded. "If anyone has a problem with it they can bring it to me. I will not have anyone upsetting my soon to be daughter, my soon to be fellow in-law, my son, or my unborn grandchild. We will have to make an announcement in the next couple of months preferably before Rory starts showing. I do not want anyone thinking I am ashamed of my family because I am not ashamed of anyone in my family including my soon to be in-law. In fact, Lorelai, I do believe you should plan a party with Celeste and be a host for it. That will show everyone that we get along great."

Lorelai smirked. "I have no problem helping Celeste plan a party or hosting it with her and you, Daniel. After all maybe if my mother and father see it my mom will finally back the hell off of trying to run my daughter's life. I am really getting sick of it."

Janlan narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to look at Lorelai from where he had been watching Hannah check Rory over. "Is Emily still trying to pressure Rory into attending her functions and trying to set her up with some boy that Rory would never want to date let alone be happy with?"

Lorelai groaned but nodded. "Yes and we are supposed to go a party this coming Friday. I have just about had it but I cannot really do anything until after Rory graduates. I am tired of her trying to make daughter into something she isn't and doesn't want to be."

Janlan, Daniel, and Tristan all exchanged looks but before one of them could say anything Hannah spoke up and said "It is time to do the ultra sound if you all would like to see."

Lorelai, Celeste, Janlan, and Daniel all walked around to Rory's other side of the bed but made sure Hannah had enough room to move around while they looked at the screen. They all held their breath while they waited to see what would show on the ultra sound.

Rory had a hold of Tristan's hand while her eyes were glued to the little screen that was now showing the inside of her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat when she head a thump thump and she looked at Tristan and saw that his eyes were suspiciously bright. She smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "I do believe that is our baby, Tristan."

Hannah chuckled as she continued moving the wand over Rory's stomach. "Yes, Rory, that is your baby. As far as I can see everything seems to be alright. Your blood pressure seems to be a little high because of everything so I am going to keep you over night with Tristan just as a precaution to make sure that it comes down. I am also going to order some blood work to be done so that I can see your levels and everything. Your due date looks to be around September 3rd. I will prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and after your blood work comes back I will see if I need to prescribe you anything else. So you just stay laid down, Rory, and I'll be back to check on both you and Tristan in about an hour to hour and a half. I have printed out some pictures for all of you."

Rory nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Hannah."

Tristan grinned and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Doc. You just made me the happiest boy on this planet."

Hannah shook her head and grinned. "I am glad that you both are happy. I will be back to see you guys soon. Think and see if there are any questions for me when I return."

Rory and Tristan both nodded and continued staring at the picture that Rory was now holding in her hand. Neither of them could tear their eyes away from it even as they heard their family members start talking to one another.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lorelai and Celeste both chuckled as they noticed that their kids were not even paying attention to anyone or anything but the picture that Rory was holding in her hands but it was Celeste who said "It is time that Emily Gilmore recognizes and realizes that she does not own Rory or Lorelai. I would have thought she realized that when Lorelai left after Rory was born because of the way she was acting. Does she really not want to see Rory again for another fifteen years?"

Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what she is thinking but I do know that if she doesn't stop it soon that she is going to lose Rory and if that happens she will lose me again as well. I will not have Emily try to make Rory into what she thinks Rory should be like. I will not have Rory pressed into attending all her functions or living her life in Hartford society unless Rory chooses to do so."

Daniel nodded. "I have no doubt that Tristan and Rory will attend functions but it will be because they choose to and not because they are being forced to. They will get to pick and choose which functions that they want to attend if any at all. I really do not know why Richard is letting Emily run roughshod over his family."

Janlan shook his head. "I'm not sure but it's going to stop because I will not have my soon to granddaughter stressed out because of Emily and shenanigans. Rory can do what she wants when she wants and nobody will tell her differently."

Daniel, Celeste, and Lorelai all nodded and then started making small talk between them and Janlan as they waited on Rory and Tristan to remember that they were there with them.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
